


The moment I close my eyes it’s black

by crazywalls



Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [3]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, OT3, Sharing a Bed, Tumblr Prompt, i guess?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazywalls/pseuds/crazywalls
Summary: Nachdem Peter vor Angst gelähmt aus einem Albtraum aufwacht, beschließt er, dass es besser ist, über seinen Schatten zu springen, als den Rest der Nacht allein zu verbringen.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw/Jupiter Jones | Justus Jonas
Series: Tumblr Prompt Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720927
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	The moment I close my eyes it’s black

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “This is embarrassing but I had a bad dream and back home when this happens I normally just crawl into bed with my mom or sister but since they’re not here anymore can I sleep with you?”  
> Es ist so halb slash if you squint hard enough aber ich dachte, ich tag es lieber mal

Peters Herz raste und er schnappte nach Luft. Sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht. Obwohl er sicher war, wach zu sein, konnte er sich nicht bewegen. Nur sein Blick flitzte hektisch hin und her auf der Suche nach den Schattengestalten, die ihn verfolgten. Sie waren nirgends mehr zu sehen. Einfach verschwunden. Er war in Sicherheit.

Doch noch immer hatte er keine Kontrolle über seine Gliedmaßen und konnte nicht einmal den Kopf drehen. Wie erstarrt lag er da und blickte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an die Decke. Während die Zeit immer weiter verstrich, sandte sein Kopf immer wieder vergebliche Befehle an seinen Körper. Wenn er wenigstens etwas unter Kontrolle bekommen könnte... Unter Aufbietung all seiner Willenskraft schaffte er es, einen kleinen Finger zu bewegen, dann zuckte er mit den Zehen. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass die Starre sich nur langsam lösen würde, ein Körperteil nach dem anderen.

Begleitet von tiefen Atemzügen schaffte er es schließlich, sich auf die Ellbogen zu stemmen. Inzwischen hatten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt und die Erinnerung war zurückgekehrt. Zum Glück fiel das Licht des zunehmenden Mondes durch die dünnen Vorhänge, sodass es nicht vollkommen finster war. Er befand sich in einem etwas heruntergekommenen Hotel, zusammen mit Justus und Bob. Das winzige Zimmer wurde fast gänzlich von den zwei Betten ausgefüllt, die man hineingequetscht hatte. Leise, regelmäßige Atemzüge verrieten ihm, dass seine Kollegen noch fest schliefen.

Für Peter war an Schlaf jedoch nicht mehr zu denken.

Einen Moment lang überlegte er, aufzustehen und sich in der Gemeinschaftsküche einen Tee zu machen. Aber der Gedanke, das Klappbett zu verlassen und allein durch das große, dunkle Gebäude zu laufen, behagte ihm überhaupt nicht. Er wollte nach Hause. Doch das ging nicht. Seine Optionen waren eindeutig begrenzt und so wählte er schließlich das kleinere Übel. Sein Herz klopfte noch immer viel zu schnell. Wenn er überhaupt noch ein Auge zu machen wollte, musste er wohl oder übel etwas tun und eingestehen, was los war.

„Just? Bob?“, flüsterte er. Gerade so ließen sich die Umrisse seiner Freunde im großen Bett neben seinem ausmachen.

Keine Reaktion.

„Just, Bob!“, zischte er etwas lauter.

In dem anderen Bett regte sich etwas und einen Moment später tauchte ein heller Wuschelkopf aus dem Berg dunkler Decken auf.

„Was‘n los, Peter?“, gähnte Bob verschlafen.

„Ich... Da war... Ich hab...“ Verdammt. Erst nachdenken, dann wecken wäre wohl sinnvoller gewesen.

Sofort klang Bob wacher und blickte sich im Zimmer um. „Was war wo?“

Großartig, jetzt machte sein Freund sich auch noch Sorgen. Peter wurde immer kleiner und hätte sich am liebsten unter der kratzigen Bettdecke versteckt. „Na ja, eigentlich...“

„Hey, ist alles okay?“ Mitgefühl schwang in Bobs Stimme mit, aber Peter konnte auch eine Spur Irritation heraushören. Der Tag war für sie alle anstrengend gewesen, und jetzt raubte Peter seinem Freund ebenfalls den Schlaf.

„...nicht so wirklich...“

Neben Bob bewegte sich nun auch Justus und das Display seines Handys leuchtete kurz auf. „Es is‘... 3 Uhr morgens, was zum Teufel is’n los?“ Der Erste Detektiv reagierte überaus empfindlich, wenn er aus seinem Tiefschlaf geweckt wurde. Aber jetzt war es eh zu spät.

Peter vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Es war einfach nur peinlich. Mit 17 sollte er nicht mehr solche Angst vor Albträumen haben. Durchatmen, umdrehen und weiterschlafen. Nicht ins Bett seiner Eltern kriechen, weil er sonst nicht mehr einschlafen konnte. Oder seine Kollegen wecken. Aber jetzt war er nicht zuhause, und die einzigen Menschen, neben denen er schlafen könnte, waren seine beiden besten Freunde. Die ihn sicher für einen Angsthasen halten würden.

„Pete?“ Bob klang noch immer besorgt.

„Ich hab, naja, ich hatte einen Albtraum, und dann bin ich aufgewacht und konnte mich nicht bewegen und –“

„Also hast du doch noch geschlafen?“

„Nein, das war... manchmal, wenn ich Albträume hab, passiert das einfach. Es geht einfach nicht.“ Peter zuckte mit den Schultern, auch wenn seine Freunde die Bewegung sicher kaum sehen konnten.

Justus drehte sein Kopfkissen um und schloss die Augen. „Schlafparalyse nennt man das.“

„Kann sein, auf jeden Fall seh ich die... Sachen aus meinem Albtraum dann immer noch. Hier. Also, im Zimmer. Und die kommen immer näher und ich kann nichts machen und wenn sie weg sind kann ich nicht mehr einschlafen, weil ich die ganze Zeit denke, es passiert gleich wieder.“ Die Worte waren so schnell geflüstert, dass er nicht sicher war, ob Justus und Bob sie überhaupt verstehen konnten.

Offensichtlich hatte zumindest Justus alles gehört, denn er setzte an, „Das ist nicht unüblich bei einer Schlafparalyse, die –“

Mit einem genervten Stöhnen versetzte Bob Justus einen leichten Stoß. „Just, echt jetzt. Nicht um die Uhrzeit. Heb’s dir für morgen auf.“ Dann wandte er sich wieder an Peter. „Und was machst du dann normalerweise?“

Der Frosch in seinem Hals kam aus dem Nichts. Peter krallte seine Hände in die Bettdecke und starrte an die dunklen Wand. Er musste es sagen. Wenn seine Freunde jetzt wieder schlafen gingen und er sie erneut weckte, würde Justus ihn umbringen. Oder ihn zumindest morgen auf ihrer Wanderung aussetzen. „Kann ich... kann ich vielleicht zu euch ins Bett?“ Seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein leises Piepsen. Es war ihm so verdammt unangenehm, aber er wollte auch nicht die ganze Nacht verängstigt im Bett liegen.

Grummelnd rollte Justus herum. „Mann, Peter, wir haben extra gelost, wer das Einzelbett kriegt und wer im Doppelbett schlafen muss. Jetzt steh ich garantiert nicht mehr auf.“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Peter kleinlaut. „Aber... ich kann so garantiert nicht mehr einschlafen und... ich mein, wir haben doch früher auch in einem Bett...“, verloren sich seine Worte in der Dunkelheit.

„Ja, da waren wir aber alle drei kleiner. Und dünner. Und haben in ein Bett gepasst.“

Die steifen Bettlaken raschelten, als Bob sich bewegte. „Ach komm, Just, reg dich ab. Das Bett ist groß genug und du schnarchst in fünf Minuten sowieso wieder.“

„Ich schnarche nicht.“

„Oh doch. Und jetzt rutsch und lass Peter in die Mitte.“

Grummelnd drehte Justus sich auf die Seite, darauf bedacht, noch genügend Abstand zur Bettkante zu lassen. Er fühlte, wie die Matratze am Fußende nachgab.

Vorsichtig krabbelte Peter, bewaffnet mit Decke und Kissen, in den Platz zwischen seinen beiden Freunden. Die Erleichterung setzte ein, sobald er Justus und Bob neben sich spürte. Immer darauf bedacht, Justus durch abrupte Bewegungen nicht noch mehr zu nerven, machte er es sich bequem. Endlich konnte er wieder die Augen schließen und er merkte, wie die Anspannung aus seinem Körper wich.

„Wenn du mir deine spitzen Ellbogen in die Rippen rammst, schläfst du morgen Nacht auf dem Fußboden, ist das klar?“, knurrte Justus in sein Kissen und drehte sich mit einem Grunzen wieder um.

„Glasklar“, flüsterte Peter.

Hinter ihm kicherte Bob leise und rutschte ein wenig näher, dann legte sich ein Arm beruhigend über Peters Taille. Peter stieß einen lautlosen Seufzer aus und drückte Bobs Hand dankbar. Innerhalb weniger Minuten schlief er tief und fest. Erst am Morgen erwachte er eingekuschelt zwischen seinen Freunden in einem Gewirr aus Armen und Beinen, während Justus ihm noch leise ins Ohr schnarchte und Bobs Haare ihn am Hals kitzelten.

**Author's Note:**

> Der Titel stammt aus (der übersetzten Version von) Dreamcatchers Song "Piri", Prompt basiert auf https://blissfulparker.tumblr.com/post/189637902863/sleepycozy-prompts und dieser ask: https://crazy-walls.tumblr.com/post/616016157277896704 - dankeschön ♥


End file.
